


Liberty

by Booknerdproblems



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kinda Royalty AU, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, They're young and stupid, presidential au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booknerdproblems/pseuds/Booknerdproblems
Summary: Orynth High School's resident nerd, and Terrasen's very own princess; who knew they'd be such a match?A High School/Presidential AU.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 38
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! Here is the very short prologue of my upcoming Rowaelin fic, Liberty! Comments give me life so let me know what you think!

It was after school hours mid junior year when he first spoke to her. He knew who she was, of course, everyone did. He’d been holed up in a corner of the high school’s library, reading a book, hiding from his responsibilities, and there’d been some minor threat that had needed to be investigated before she could leave the building. She’d been straining to reach the top shelf of the romance fiction section, when he’d come up behind her and passed it to her. She’d grinned at him, hugging the book to her chest, and he’d blushed, looking at the floor awkwardly. Then he’d been tackled to the ground by her nearest secret service agent. 

After that, they’d somehow become friends. They were polar opposites, with him broad and tall and quiet and reserved, her small and slim and loud and brash. But somehow, they clicked. He got her, she got him.

This is the story of Rowan Whitethorn, Orynth High’s resident nerd and Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, First Daughter of Terrasen, and how they fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Right. SO. Here is Chapter oneeee. Excitinggg. Anyways. I probably should have come up with a better starting point for the first chapter but anywayssss.
> 
> NOTE: This is set about a year after the chapter
> 
> TW:cursing

“Morning Nox!” Rowan waved to the security man.

“Morning young Whitethorn.” Nox replied, scanning his beaten-down, second-hand car from front to back.

“Aw, a new trainee,” Rowan pointed to the small sniffer dog being led around his car.

“Yeah, got her yesterday.”

“She’s adorable.”

“She’s trained to seek out bombs.” Nox said dryly.

“Doesn’t mean she’s not adorable.”

“Alright, Mr Whitethorn, you are good to go.”

“Bye, Nox.”

Rowan drove slowly up to the back door of the White House, marvelling at the architecture for what felt like the billionth time. No matter how many times he visited, it never got old.

Getting out of the car, he shouldered his backpack, walking inside.

“Morning Ress,” he waved.

“Morning Rowan.” The young guard replied.

“Aelin ready to go?”

“She hasn’t left her room yet.”

Rowan rolled his eyes. Typical. Utterly typical. His best friend… wasn’t the most punctual person in the world. 

He continued along the marbled corridor, racing up the stairs. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius came round the corner.

“Hey, Rowan,” Rhoe smiled at him, “Here to pick up Aelin?”

“Yes, sir.” Although he’d known the president and her husband for a year, he still felt like he owed them as much respect as he could muster.

“Honestly, Rowan, you’re practically family by now, please call me Rhoe.”

“No can do. Sir.” Rowan winked.

“Joining us for dinner tonight, Rowan?” Evalin interjected, smiling warmly at him.

“If you’ll have me, Madam President.” The title was more in jest than anything.

“Pizza on the couch, bring pajamas.”

“Thanks Mrs G!” He called as he drew further away, heading towards Aelin’s room.

Rowan nodded to Brullo, on guard outside the door, and the older man just frowned at him before waving him through. 

He entered the cream wallpapered room, the walls plastered with posters of Aelin’s favourite bands, actors, athletes. He scanned the room, and his eyes landed on the lump in the middle of the bed. Strands of long blonde hair were strewn across the pillow, and Rowan sighed. 

There was only one thing to be done, when Aelin was asleep, and it wasn’t gently shaking her awake. Reaching into his back pocket, he clicked on Spotify, thumb hovered over ‘Highway to Hell’, raised it to his best friend’s ear, making sure the volume was on full blast, and clicked play. 

“FUCK OFF, BUZZARD.” A muffled shriek came from beneath the sheets as the painfully loud music filled the room.

“Aelin. School. First day. Senior year. Late.” 

A beat of silence. Then-

“Shit!” Aelin jolted upright, frantically scrambling at the covers, but only managing to get herself more tangled. 

Rowan laughed as she tugged and pulled but only succeeded in getting her top half hanging out of the bed, legs still twisted. He laughed even harder when she fell on her ass on the opposite side of the bed, or at least until she hit him- hard- with a pillow.

Rowan was still chuckling slightly as she glared at him, hair wild, hands on hips, faint mascara remantants streaked over her face. Aelin in the mornings wasn’t the most amicable person ever. 

When it became apparent he wasn’t going to stop looking smug, Aelin huffed and headed toward the wardrobe, hips swaying. Rowan tried- tried- goddamn him not to ogle her long legs in the dangerously short nightgown, and failed miserably. He’d always known Aelin was attractive, even when he met her as a slightly gangly sixteen year old, but this past year- shit. There was no doubt about it- Rowan was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Who also happened to be the Pride and Joy of Terrasen.

When Evalin became President when Aelin was fourteen, she’d been painted as this bright young teenager with a stunning future ahead of her. Painted demurely for every event, her mother’s PR team had a fabulous time making her the figurehead of Terrasen’s youth, and she was widely loved across the country. 

In reality, Aelin was quite the rebellious teenager. She swore, she had an atrocious temper that Rowan had been on the end of one too many times. Aelin loved anything wild and reckless, much to the chagrin of her secret service team. 

Ever since it became apparent to the press around her sixteenth birthday that Aelin was becoming a very attractive young woman, the tabloid’s had taken great pleasure in splashing highly speculative articles about her across the front pages, most of which were highly inappropriate. Since she was technically a minor, nothing too damaging had been published, but she turned eighteen in two months, and Rowan just knew the articles were simply going to get worse. Rowan knew she hated it, but Aelin was, well, Aelin. She simply acted like she didn’t give a flying fuck.

The door to the walk-in wardrobe swung open, and there was Aelin, freshly clad in black chunky boots, black tights, a mid-thigh black skirt, a band t shirt, and a denim jacket. No press appearances today, just another day of high school. Aelin smirked at his blatant staring, shoving his shoulder and grabbing his hand. 

“Come on buzzard, “ Aelin tugged him out the door and down the corridor, a secret service agent falling into place behind them. 

She winked, “senior year awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booknerdproblems


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but I promise you a quick update next time!

Before Rowan met Aelin, nobody really knew who he was. He often holed up in the library, finishing up homework or reading a book. He didn’t know how, but he’d somehow gained a reputation for being eternally grumpy and rude. In reality, he was just shy. His mother always chastised him about it.   
After he’d become friends, then best friends, with Aelin, people suddenly couldn’t wait to talk to him. He didn’t change, was still nerdy and shy, only really talked around people he was comfortable with, but suddenly he was on the map. People asked him on dates, to parties, to football games.   
Apparently, it had caused quite a scandal when Rowan Whitethorn, resident nerd, was suddenly best friends with Aelin Galathynius. When he brought it up to Aelin, in the early weeks of their friendship, she’d laughed her head off and told him quite plainly that she couldn’t care any less about her reputation. 

She’d introduced him to her friends, all of whom had reputations of their own. For example, everyone knew that Aedion Ashryver, star football player, had a crush on Lysandra Ennar, Aelin’s female best friend and musical prodigy. It was widely known that Elide Lochan and Lorcan Salvaterre were dating, but it was a complete mystery whether class clown Fenrys Moonbeam had set his sights on anybody. And of course, Manon Blackbeak and Dorian Havilliard. It was one of the only things that came close to the rumours surrounding him and Aelin, when Dorian Havilliard, rich kid and teacher's pet, had flirted with Manon Blackbeak, Orynth high’s bad girl, for all of twenty seconds before she shut him down. Rowan was still unclear whether they were currently dating, and to be honest, he didn’t think they knew themselves. And so it went on; Nehemia and Ansel, Vaughan and Connall, Chaol and Yrene. 

Rowan and Aelin. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Aelin’s voice broke into his thoughts.

Rowan blinked, “Nothing,” he threw a grin her way, before turning his back to the road. 

In his peripheral, Aelin raised an eyebrow. 

He raised both. 

She waggled both her brows.

He stuck out his tongue.

She flared her nostrils comically.

He attempted to raise one eyebrow. 

Aelin burst out laughing. Apparently, he wasn’t so good at that. They were driving to school in his beaten down, second hand car, two sleek black SUVs trailing behind them.

The two bickered the whole way, right up until Rowan pulled up into the parking lot filled with teenagers reuniting after a summer apart. He made sure to pull into a spot surrounded by space, so the two SUVs could pull up beside him. 

For a moment, they just sat there, the only noise the sound of their breathing. Rowan relished the silence, took a moment to pull his thoughts together. High school. A minefield. 

After a minute, Aelin reached over and laced their fingers together. Rowan tried to ignore the shivers sent up his spine at her touch. She smiled at him. 

“Ready to face the wolves?” 

Rowan took a deep breath, “Ready as I’ll ever be, Princess.” 

-x-

Out of the car, taking in the scene of excitable teenagers before them, Rowan scanned the space, searching for their group of friends. He found Lorcan’s hulking frame in the crowd just as he heard Aelin squeal. 

Aelin shot like a javelin across the car park, launching herself onto Lysandra, who screamed in surprise. After she realised who it was, there was generally a whole lot of screeching and high-pitched squealing as they reunited. Rowan made it over just in time to hear Aedion protest the lack of excitable greeting for him, and Rowan grinned, shaking his head at the utter ridicule that was his friendship group. 

He clasped hands with Lorcan, bumped shoulders with Aedion and nodded at Connall before something very heavy and very bulky attached itself to his shoulders. 

“ICE BOY.” A voice screamed in his ear. 

“Fenrys.” Rowan grunted.

“HOW ARE YOU.” 

“Deafened.” Rowan replied, deadpan.

“GOOD.” 

Fenrys jumped off his back, tugging him into a vice-like hug, before releasing him and grinning maniacally.

Fenrys was wearing a dark-green muscle tee with black jeans, a leather jacket and wild blonde hair up in a bun.   
Rowan eyed him warily, sensing there was more,

“You and the First Daughter finally fuck this summer?”

Rowan choked, wide eyed as Fenrys stood there, totally serious. He quickly glanced over at Aelin to see her reaction, but she was too caught up in squealing about Lysandra's haircut or something or other. Before he could come up with some sort of reply Aedion cut in, face scrunched up in disgust, 

“Dude. That's my cousin.”

Fenrys was shrugging when Aelin unlatched from Lysandra and joined the circle of boys, 

“Sup, boys?”

“FIRE GIRL.” Fenrys’ voice had once reached extreme heights as he shouted his greeting.

Aelin smirked widely as she hugged Fen, 

“Wolf Boy.” 

“Hey, thats me!” Connall cut in indignantly. 

Aelin frowned, “so it is.” 

Everyone was silent for a confused beat, before Aelin jumped on Lorcan. 

“Lorcy!”

“Bitch Queen.” Lorcan sounded miserable, “Where’s Elide?” 

“I’m sure she’s on her way, and in the meantime you can talk to ME.”

“Fantastic.”

“Well you don’t need to sound so-”

Aelin and Lorcan’s voices faded as they walked in the direction of the school, secret service agents discreetly following them. 

Rowan looked back to Fenrys, to find him watching him knowingly, the rest of the boys starting to dissipate as well. 

“What?” He asked, defensively. 

Fenrys shook his head. “You are so far gone, my friend.”

Rowan sighed. There was no point denying it. 

“Yeah.” He sighed wistfully. “Yeah, I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter! Next one out soon!

Fifteen minutes into his first class, Rowan was already ready to write off the day. None of his friends were in his maths class, and he’d forgotten his book in the first-day rush this morning, meaning he couldn’t zone out with his nose in a book. 

Nervously, he pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose, an unfortunate habit he’d picked up in social situations.

Rowan groaned quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. The teacher wasn’t bad, but it seemed like she could drone on and on about the quadratic formula all. Damn. day. 

A small weight hit him on the back of the head, and he caught it to find a scrunched up ball of paper. He unrolled it, to find a ‘hey ;)’ in a neat, cursive script. He looked behind him, eyes wide, to find a blonde woman smiling at him. The smile seemed genuine enough; she was pretty, ice-blue eyes, pale skin, platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail. Still, there was something… cold about her, almost snake-like.

Rowan gave a shy, tentative smile back, inwardly cursing his awkwardness as red creeped up his neck. He turned back around, trying to focus, when a foot kicked his chair. Rowan ignored it, determindly trying to focus on the equation before him, but it persisted until Rowan pointedly shifted his chair forward, and he heard a huff from behind him. Gods, what was her problem? 

Luckily, the rest of the class passed without further incident, and Rowan was out of there the second the bell rang. 

-x-

Rowan speed walked down the corridor, the loud chatter and delicious smells from the lunch hall taunting him as he approached. 

After a couple of scans of the canteen, he finally found their table, and he gratefully slid into the seat beside Aelin, across from Nehemia and Fenrys, nodding to Brullo leaned up against the wall a little way away. 

Aelin grinned at him as he sat down, offering him a bite of her sandwich. He took it, considered, then immediately grabbed the rest out of her hand,

“What is in this thing?”

“Do you not like it?”

“No I LOVE it.” Rowan took another huge bite, and looked sideways at Aelin, who was watching him, amused.

“Emrys made it for me. He said, ridiculously, and I quote ‘you need to eat more vegetables.’” Aelin recounted incredulously. 

Rowan stared at her, deadpan for a beat, before saying, confused, “you do need to eat more vegetables. Emrys is right.” 

The whole gang often frequented the White House kitchens, the head chef, Emrys, keeping them all fed until he got annoyed and shooed them into the gardens.

“Wow. Betrayal. From my own best friend. I will have you know that I ate carrot cake the other day. Carrot. That's a vegetable.” Aelin sounded so proud of herself, but the expression morphed into horror as Rowan went to take another bite of her sandwich, “give it back, you’ve eaten loads, you buzzard.”

Just for the hell of it, Rowan held it above his head, way out of her reach, laughing at her outraged expression.

Aelin huffed dramatically, straining up to reach it, whilst hitting his bicep pathetically, pressing all of her body alongside his. Fuck. He did not think this through. Her face was an inch away from his as she hung onto his raised arm, tugging it fruitlessly. He could smell her perfume, jasmine and lemon verbena, feminine and elegant, along with her natural scent, wild and so naturally Aelin it was like wildfire. Luckily, he was saved from his damning thoughts as Lorcan came up behind the pair, grabbed Aelin’s sandwich from his hand, and took a bite of it himself, before plonking down next to Nehemia, who had been watching the pair amusedly. 

Aelin screeched at him, now half draped across the table in her mission to reach the sandwich. 

“Wow, this is good, Ace. Emrys made it?” Lorcan raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, you bastard, now give it back.” 

Lorcan laughed at her desperation, but took pity on the First Daughter, passing it back to her, not before he’d taken another enthusiastic bite. Aelin sat back in her seat, but not before scowling at Rowan, who simply pulled out a small bar of chocolate, and held it up, eyebrows raised. Aelin’s face changed in an instant, mollified, as she grabbed the chocolate, batting away Fenrys’ hands reaching for it.

Rowan drew out his own food, and immediately became engrossed in a conversation with Lorcan and Nehemia about whether the new science teacher was any good. Somewhere along the way, Yrene and Lysandra came and joined the other ends of the group, the hall becoming busier and louder.

After about ten minutes, he heard a confident voice say his name, and felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He shifted in his seat, torso half turned to find the blonde girl from his maths class, standing there. 

“Um… hi?” He started.

She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, and smiled at him with poisoned sweetness,“I just came to give you your calculator, you forgot it in the first lesson today,” she held it out to him, and he took it gratefully. 

“Ah, thank you, I must have rushed out too fast.” He smiled at her in thanks, and was about to turn back around when she spoke again. 

“Yeah, I didn’t get a chance to talk to you after the lesson,” she spoke as if they’d been friends forever, “you are going to the start of year party tomorrow?” 

Rowan didn’t even know there was a party, let alone if he was invited. “Um.. I don’t know...I don’t think I was invited,” he answered honestly.

She threw her head back in an over-enthusiastic laugh, and Rowan’s eyes widened in confusion and awkwardness, laughing once nervously. 

“Oh, Rowan, you are too funny,” she put her hand on his shoulder, and Rowan didn’t recall telling her his name.

She continued, “anyways, I’ll be at the party, so I’ll meet you there, yeah?”

Rowan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Yeah…”

“Awesome, can’t wait!” She flipped her hair over her shoulder again, and sashayed away up to a small group of girls. 

Rowan frowned, and turned back to the table, shaking his head in bewilderment. 

He had another forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth when he realised Fenrys, Lorcan and Nehemia were all staring at him incredulously. 

He lowered his hand slowly, “What?” He asked nervously. 

“Dude,” Fenrys whisper-shouted, “that was _Remelle._ ” He said the name like it was supposed to mean something to him.

“Okay…?”

“Remelle. Head Cheerleader. The girl everybody’s after. Wants to go to a party with you.”

“No… she was giving me back my calculator.”

Lorcan cut in, “No, man, she was flirting with you.”

“That was flirting?” Rowan’s eyes went wide. 

Lorcan took a deep, calming breath, staring at Rowan in confusion. “Yes, you nerd, that was flirting.”

“I didn’t even know her name!”

“She probably assumed you already knew it. Everybody knows Remelle.” Nehemia cut in calmly. 

“Not me! I’m new to society! Nerd, remember?” Rowan pointed to the glasses that were permanently perched on his head. 

“Oh Mala save me!” Fenrys threw his hands up in exasperation.

“But I don’t want to go to a party.” Rowan knew he sounded like a petulant five year old, and was totally, totally okay with that.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, Fenrys sighed, and Nehemia looked at him pityingly. Rowan looked sideways at Aelin, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange, and was staring at the table like her life depended on it.

“What do you think?”

Aelin looked up, like she was surprised he had asked her. Then she shrugged. Which wasn’t like Aelin at all. She always had something to say. 

“What’s wrong?” He furrowed his brows, concerned. 

She met his eyes, and smiled half-heartedly, “Nothing, buzzard, I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think I could get every topping?”

“Probably not.”

“I’m part of the fricking first family, surely they’ll allow me to put every topping on a pizza.”

“Ace, even if they did, you would hate it.”

“What the hell are you on, buzzard, it’s every unhealthy food on top of carbs, it’s literally my dream pizza.”

“Hate to break it to you, but that also includes olives, mushrooms, spinach, and sweetcorn. All of which, you hate.”

Aelin harrumphed dramatically, rolling over and straining for the phone on her nightstand, before sitting up crossed legged and typing in the number. They both were flopped over Aelin’s bed, side by side, feet resting on the headboard, heads down at the other end. There was shitty crime drama on in the background as they debated what to put on their pizza. Rhoe and Evalin had told them to order, and were flicking through the movie options in the living room, which was more like a fucking ballroom with some sofas, waiting for Aelin and Rowan to place the order. The first time Evalin tried to order pizza herself, the cashier over the phone had fainted. Apparently, having the president on the other end of the phone was not in the job description. 

Rowan tuned into Aelin’s conversation, “Hi, could I have one pepperoni, two margherita, and one jumbo pizza please. Yes, we’ll pay in cash,” (it would cause a security meltdown if one of them tried to use their credit cards), “and this- uh, sounds weird, could you deliver it to the back door of the White House?” Aelin met his eyes, holding up crossed fingers as she anxiously waited for a reply.   
“No, it’s not a joke- I-uh- work there. Okay, alright, thank you.” 

Rowan watched expectantly as she hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling.  
Nobody spoke until Rowan broke the silence, 

“So…?”

“Oh yeah they’re not bringing pizza to the White House.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

There was silence for a moment as they both stared at the ceiling, sides pressed against each other. Then they both burst into laughter. Rowan's shoulders shook at the absurdity of the situation, belly aching. He’d just managed to compose himself, taking a deep breath, when he locked eyes with Aelin, tears forming in her eyes as rolled around on the bed, and promptly burst into another peal of laughter. 

At that moment, Evalin walked in, dressed down in leggings and an oversized T-shirt, and looked at the pair with amused disdain, which only made them laugh harder. 

“So I’m guessing no pizza?”

Rowan and Aelin only laughed harder. Evalin shook her head, rolling her eyes fondly as she backed out of the room.

“I’ll ask Emrys for our usual orders.”

Rowan’s cheeks were flaming red as he sat up, resisting the urge to continue laughing. He looked down at Aelin, raising an eyebrow. 

”Aelin sat up suddenly, pushing him off the side of the bed and swinging her legs round to the other.

Rowa picked himself up off the floor, shaking out his ruffled, shoulder-length air and grabbing one of Aelin’s hair ties.

“C’mon, buzzard,” Aelin smiled warmly at him. “Pizza time.”

Rowan pulled up his hair into a bun, smirking back at her. “Want to get your ass beat at Monopoly?”

“My ass? I can beat your ass any day at Monopoly.”

“Sure you can, Princess.”

-x-

“NO! NO NO NO! YOU CHEATED, CHEATER!”

“I told you I can win at Monopoly.”

Aelin’s eyes searched the board in desperation, and Rowan chuckled at the look of panic in her eyes. He’d just taken all her money in the London Edition of Monopoly, and he was thoroughly enjoying the growing frustration in every line of her body.

Rhoe pulled his daughter into a hug, ruffling her hair good-naturedly and laughing when she hissed at him. 

“We’re off to bed,“ Rhoe stood up, then pulled a sleepy Evalin up from beside him, tucking her into his side, “Rowan? If you don’t stay the night, have an agent escort you home, just so we know you're safe.”

“Will do.” Rowan nodded at Rhoe, who winked at him.

“Don’t destroy the board, Aelin.” 

Aelin just waved him off, before sighing and slumping back in her chair.

“I will kill you, burn you, and dance on your ashes.” Aelin said resignedly.

“What’d I do?” Rowan exclaimed indignantly. 

“You cheated at Monopoly.”

“Anyone ever tell you you're very intense?” Rowan smiled fondly.

“All the damn time.” Aelin smirked at him, jumping up and grabbing his hand, “You want to go to bed?”

“Sure. Where should I sleep?”

They reached her bedroom door, and Aelin looked at him like he was crazy, “The bed. Duh.”

Rowan nodded awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck as red flamed his cheeks. 

Rowan pulled off his jumper and socks, debating whether to take his shirt off as Aelin disappeared into the walk-in closet. Eventually, he decided he might as well. Rowan worked out, that was no secret, and he knew his body was… fitter than most.

He was sitting up in bed, sending off a message to his mother about where he was, when Aelin strutted out of the closet, and he burst out laughing. 

She was dressed in deep red trousers and a shirt-style long-sleeved silk top, fluffy slippers adorning her feet and it would have been very regal if it weren’t for the fact they were covered in gingerbread men.

“Shut up, buzzard.” Aelin grumbled as she reached the other side of the bed, sliding in between the covers. 

“Are those gingerbread men pajamas?” 

“Yes, actually, they are. Don’t judge me Whitethorn. It’s cold. I’m not going to wear a lacy silk nightgown when it’s almost snowing outside am I?”

Rowan’s mouth went dry at the mere thought of it. 

“Rowan?” Aelin raised an eyebrow, amused at the look on his face.

He coughed awkwardly, “No- they’re um- very nice. Pajamas. This is good. No- no more. Pajamas- I mean. Uh-”

He kept stuttering until he noticed Aelin watching him with a strange look on her face. He blushed, cursing his shyness as she smiled warmly at him. For a moment, they just watched each other, and heat steadily reddened his cheeks. He looked at her, dressed in those pajamas with her hair in a topknot, sitting next to him and looking so damn enticing it was a miracle he could keep his hands to himself. They’d shared a bed before, but not since Rowan’s realization about his tiny, tiny crush and it was killing him slowly. Killing him not to just cup her face in his hands and lean in, brushing his lips against hers as he-. Rowan stopped and shook himself before his thoughts could go any further. Those thoughts were reserved for the privacy of his deepest, dirtiest dreams.

Aelin sighed heavily, and Rowan grinned at her, before leaning over to turn off the lights. As he turned, he thought he caught sight of her eyes lingering on his bare chest, and a flash of heat went through him, but as before his brain caught up, the light was off before he could check. Rowan settled beneath the thick duvet, rolling over, heart hammering in his chest. He heard a rustling of sheets as Aelin settled, before a light, 

“Night, buzzard,” came his way.

“G’night, Fireheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booknerdproblems


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5! Its a little short, but I've got time and half the next chapter written!

“Someone’s wearing the same clothes they were wearing last night,” Fenrys whistled. “Did bird boy finally get laid?” 

Fenrys and Lorcan flanked him as he walked down the corridor, a shit-eating grin on the former's face.

“Don’t get your hopes up boyo, I slept at Aelin’s last night.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.” 

Rowan turned to Fenrys as he reached his locker, to find Fenrys’ face now entirely serious, one eyebrow raised. Fenrys was much better at reading people than most gave him credit for.

Rowan sighed, “No, I did not have sex with Aelin. Or anyone else.”

“Pity. You like you could use a good get-over-Aelin fuck,” Fenrys commented, nonchalant.

Rowan choked, “Excuse me?!”

“I’m just saying dude, there's plenty of girls around who would be willing. You should come to the party tonight, maybe you’ll have better luck there. ”

“I don’t need luck, “ Rowan hissed, casting a glare toward people staring at them in the hallway. “I don’t need anything. I’m fine.”

“Are you into dudes? Is that it? Because you know, that's totally oka-”

Rowan sighed for what felt like the fifth time, “No, Fen, I’m not into dudes.”

Fenrys watched him gathering his books appraisingly. “Fine. But seriously bro, you need some help, getting over Aelin or otherwise, I’ll be here.”

Rowan looked up, and smiled at him wryly, “Thanks, Fen.”

-x-

Rowan struggles in all his lessons that morning, his focus drifting in and out. His mind insists on taking him back to that morning. 

_Rowan blinked his eyes open, body protesting at the motion, not ready to be awoken. There was a vice-like grip around his waist and his legs were tangled with someone else’s. His heart jumped to his throat as he realised he was wrapped around Aelin, despite starting the night firmly on opposite sides. Her face was pressed into his shoulder blades, and her small body was cocooning him in a puddle of warmth. Just for a moment, he let himself relax into her embrace, breathing deep and relishing in the comfort he felt._

_Rowan wasn’t a particularly touchy person, and it took him a long time to be comfortable enough to closely touch another person, platonically or otherwise._

_Behind him, Aelin wriggled, sighing, and Rowan’s heart leaped into his throat. Oh so carefully, he detached Aelin’s arms from around his waist, pulling the blanket fully up over her and stroking away the hair that had fallen in her face. He tried hard to ignore the desire that stoked inside him at the intimate moment and failed miserably._

_There was thirty-two minutes before they both had to be awake, and Rowan knew Aelin would take every single one. Rowan slipped into the bathroom, turning on the shower and praying it wouldn’t wake Aelin up…_

“Mr Whitethorn! Are you even listening?”

Rowan winced, sending an apologetic look to his maths teacher, who rolled her eyes and continued her work. 

_Solve the quadratic equation algebraically in the form…_

Rowan's mind wandered again. If only Aelin were in this class, it would be all the more interesting. He could picture her bored ass making funny faces at him across the classroom whilst he tried not to laugh…

Rowan caught himself again. Damn, today was gonna be rough. He desperately needed to take his mind of the ever-so-slightly crippling crush he had on his best friend. Rowan pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Fenrys. 

_I’ll be there._

Fenrys obviously knew what he meant when he texted back:

_Of course you will_

-x-

The thumping bass of the music was already making Rowan’s head pound and he’d only been there all of two minutes. The house was filled with sweaty 16 to 18 year olds, and the repulsive mix of body odour and perfume permeated the air. Rowan scanned the crowd for anyone that he knew, and came up short. He’d never been to one of these things before, and so far he could understand why. 

“Rowan!” A voice cried.

Fenrys threw himself at him, and Rowan caught him around the bicep, keeping him from tipping over, his friend quite clearly already tipsy. 

“You came!”

“I did.” Rowan said grimly. 

“Aelin not here?”

Rowan swallowed. He hadn’t told Aelin he was coming to the party today. Rowan knew she loved these parties, but she wasn’t allowed to go without security, so she rarely went to any. Rowan didn’t exactly know why he hadn’t told her, the whole thing just felt… wrong. Although now he was here, he kind of wished he had the steady presence of his best friend beside him.

Fenrys, drunk as he was, saw the expression on his face and handed him a red solo cup filled with a questionable substance. 

“What’s in here?” 

Fenrys just wiggled his eyebrows, “drink up, bird boy.”

-x-

Hips grinding and arms pressed against stomachs and there was an elbow in his back and the music was so loud-

-x-

The liquid burned as it went down, and everybody cheered as he threw his hands in the air-

-x-

Someone was throwing up near him, and he checked his notifications and there were no texts from Aelin, and there was a couple making out near him-

-x-

Three hours later, Rowan was wasted. That hadn’t been his intention, but apparently his lack of experience with alcohol was catching up with him. 

He’d played drinking game after drinking game with Fenrys, gossiped with Connall, and watched Vaughan make a fool out of himself on the dance floor with Gavriel. Nehemia and Elide were also there, talking to some girl he didn’t know in the kitchen. The night, all in all, had proved successful. He hadn’t started drowning in self pity of the thought of Aelin, which he supposed was an achievement..

He was leaning up against the kitchen counter of whoevers house this was, getting his head on straight as he fumbled with his phone, seeing how he was going to get home, something, he realised now he should have thought about before he started drinking. 

Someone clapped him on the shoulder; he looked up to find Lorcan standing over him, watching him amusedly. 

“You need a ride home?” The other man said gruffly, obviously sober.

Rowan sighed, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Grab your coat, I’ll say goodbye and meet you by the door in five.”

Rowan nodded, gulping down a glass of water as he started to feel himself sober up. His stomach was not going to be kind to him tomorrow. 

Rowan pushed his way through the dance floor, which was just a space cleared for horny teenagers to grind on each other until they passed out. He grabbed his coat from a separate room, and was so, so close to the door when he was cornered in.

“Rowan!” Remelle cried brightly, her long, shiny blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail.

“Uh- hi.” He said awkwardly, not wanting to engage in conversation.

“You came! Honestly, I told-” Her words blended together in Rowan’s alcohol-muddled brain, and he shook his head.

“Actually, I was just leaving, sorry.” He tried to push his way to the door, but Remelle pulled on his arm, and in his inhibited state, he went stumbling back into the wall. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” She pouted at him, “I’ve barely gotten to see you!” 

Her voice was so high pitched, and she was so close to him, and the music was so loud, and the air was so heady, and he was so drunk, and before he knew what was happening there was a pair of warm lips pressed against his, and he was kissing them back, and it tasted like cheap beer and vodka, and it was messy and should have been disgusting but-

Rowan wrenched his face away from hers, and she giggled, falling into the wall as he slid out of the way. He hurried toward the door, refusing to look back as he let himself into Lorcan’s car. 

Lorcan looked at him, concern etched onto the usually stoic man’s face, “You alright? That was a bit longer than five minutes.” 

Rowan wiped his lips, running a hand through his hair and adjusting to the fresh air. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered distractedly, “just drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I made a huge mistake with this story. This chapter is very short, and that’s because it was supposed to be on the end of the last chapter! I decided it’s just long enough to be it’s own part! Anyways, I have written the next part so that will be out shortly! Without further ado, here’s the end of the last chapter!  
> Also I just wanted to say a big thank you to anyone who has read this and the lovely comments being left!

Rowan looked up as Aelin got in the car, holding coffee and smiling widely at him. He smiled back, eyes crinkling behind his sunglasses. 

“Good morning!” She chirped.

Rowan winced at her loud voice, pushed on the gas, and rolled slowly down the White House driveway. 

“You’re awfully chipper this morning.” He commented. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? It's a lovely day, after all, wintry and sunny.”

Rowan just raised his eyebrows. 

Aelin sighed, “Emrys made doughnuts.”

Rowan grinned, “There it is.”

Aelin glared at him, took a sip of coffee, and lent back, closing her eyes. 

Rowan glanced sideways at her, debating if she knew what had happened last night. She either didn’t know, or knew and didn’t care. She hadn’t brought it up, and she looked perfectly calm sitting there, and what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, right? 

-x-

Rowan laughed brightly at a joke Aelin made and couldn’t help but keep grinning. He sipped his coffee, and sighed internally at the comfort he felt. Sitting in a cushioned armchair, coffee, Aelin across from him in their favourite coffee shop downtown, owned by a lovely woman named Madam Florine. 

He stood, “I’m going to the bathroom. “

Aelin picked up her phone, opening Instagram and starting to scroll, “I’ll alert the media, “ she remarked, deadpan.

He turned back, “You think you're funny.” 

She briefly glanced up from her phone, smiling slyly at him, “I think I’m adorable.” 

Rowan’s lips twitched as he rolled his eyes, turning around and walking away. 

-x-

Rowan stared at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

The day at school had passed by in a blur. Through sheer luck, he’d managed to avoid Remelle all day, and everybody was none the wiser about what had happened last night. 

Aelin looked so beautiful today, in black ripped jeans and a thick, woolly cream jumper to ward off the winter chill. Running his hands through his hair, briefly noting how much he needed a haircut, he started to gather up courage. This was it. He was finally going to kiss his best friend. 

He could only imagine how it would go. Her lips, soft on his as he gripped her waist gently, holding her close to him. He’d imagined it so many times he could barely stand to think about how it might happen today.

Rowan walked out the bathroom, crossing to the table, his heart beating wildly, threatening to beat out of his chest. He sat down, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as he readied to speak-

“Hey Rowan?” Aelin’s faint smile had dropped into a deep frown.

“Yeah?” 

“What’s this?” She flipped her phone around to reveal a blurry photo.

Rowan’s heart stopped. The photo was blurry, but you could make out enough to see a snapshot of the night before. Rowan, pressed against a wall, Remelle’s lips pressed against his.   
Rowan could hear his blood roaring in his ears, and a stone had dropped into his stomach. 

He lifted his eyes to Aelin’s, and fear coarsed through him at the expression on her face. Her beautiful eyes were gleaming, and she looked… angry. Upset. Disappointed. 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when she reached her hand up to furiously wipe away a tear. His stomach ached, and he desperately looked at her, reaching across the table to tell her it isn’t what it looks like, just-

“You went to your first party without me?” She said, eyebrows pinched together, a confused, hurt look on her face.

Rowan opened his mouth- 

“And you’re kissing girls? Are you dating her?” Now she looked angry and hurt, “and you didn’t tell me?”

“I- I-” Rowan stuttered, “I didn’t think it was important.”

Wrong thing to say. 

Aelin’s face contorted, and she looked at him, different emotions all swirling in her eyes. Confusion, hurt, anger. 

“Was she a good kisser?” 

“Aelin-”

“Well?”

Rowan just sat there mutely. 

She shook her head, standing up and pulling on her coat. 

“Really Rowan? I thought we were best friends. And out of everybody, her?” She shook her head again, “Fuck you. “ She spat the last sentence so venomously Rowan flinched, and he only watched her walk away, agents falling into place either side of her as she hurried out the cafe. 

Rowan sat there for a minute, blinking with confusion. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. His breathing quickened and he slumped back in his chair.   
Everything had escalated so fast, and his stupid brain hadn’t done anything useful. And now she was gone, and all he had to have done was say something. 

And now he’d ruined one of the best things in his life. That precious friendship with Aelin. And now his world was crumbling all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, tiny bit of NSFW content. Thanks for all your lovely comments!

“FUCK.” Rowan threw himself onto Lorcan’s sofa, covering his eyes and groaning. 

Vaughan glared at him from the other end of the sofa, annoyed at the sudden bouncing. Fenrys handed him a glass of something that looked innocent, but definitely wasn’t, and he downed it quickly, not even wincing at the burn. 

“What happened, bird boy?” Fenrys asked chirpily, plonking onto the floor on the other side of the living room. 

“I had an argument with Aelin.”

“She found out about the kiss with Remelle, huh?” 

Rowan shot up, “How do you know about that?”, he demanded, accusatory.

“Dude. Everyone knows about that. Or they will in the next hour or two, I’d wager.”

“What. The. Fuck. Fenrys.” Rowan spoke through gritted teeth.

“Someone managed to get a photo. It’s blurry. And it’s hazy, but it’s everywhere.” 

Rowan looked around incredulously, and even Lorcan was nodding in agreement. Rowan pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped on the right app, and sure enough, he had dozens of messages. 

Aedion had texted the photo, with a simple, What the fuck?, attached.

There were a couple of congratulatory texts, a few making sure he knew about it. The photo was certainly incriminating, and by pure luck had been taken at the exact right moment, the two drunkenly intertwined, right before, Rowan knew, he had pulled away. 

Well, he was fucked.

He looked up from the phone, to find several judgemental looks directed his way. 

He glanced around incredulously, “She kissed me. Not the other way around.”

“Dude, no one blames you. If anything, well done. Remelle Tremblay, dude. That’s quite a catch.”

“But I don’t have her. I don’t even want her. What’s she even said about this?” 

Fenrys passed over his own phone, displaying the photo of him published on Remelle’s Instagram story, with a simple winking emoji emblazoned in the centre. 

“What in Mala’s name-” Rowan cut himself off, blinking in confusion. 

He collapsed backwards onto the cushions, sighing, “Why did I ever decide to get a social life?”

“Because otherwise you’d be drowning yourself in books over your crippling crush on First Daughter of Terrasen.” Connall said blankly, having been silent this entire affair. 

Rowan glared, “Speaking of her, what the fuck am I going to do?”

“Move to Rifthold.”

“Drown.”

“Become super rich and then she’ll marry you for the money.”

Rowan made a face as the suggestions flew across the room. “Helpful, guys, thanks.”

“Dude, look, she’s a girl. Girls are confusing. None of us know a flying fuck about a girls emotions. All we know is how to get into their pants.” Fenrys shrugged.

Vaughan looked over from the top of his glasses, “You’re disgusting, Fen.” Fenrys looked outraged, but Vaughan continued, “Rowan, mate, all you gotta do is explain to her what happened, do some sort of lovey dovey grand gesture, and BAM your back to being friends. Or tell her you’re in love with her, and take it from there..”

Lorcan threw in, “or be miserable forever without the fire-breathing-bitch-queen.”

Rowan scrubbed at his face, wondering how everything had gone to shit in the space of such a short time. 

Gavriel, having been a silent presence in the corner, took pity on him, shoving Vaughan off the sofa, leaning forward and bracing his arms on his legs.

“You screwed up. Big time. It happens. That’s not what now defines your friendship with Aelin. What defines it is now how you decide to deal with it. That’s what you’ll remember. You need to do is go and explain to Aelin what happened, every single detail. After that, you can tell her about your big fat crush on her. Then she can decide for herself. We all know Aelin, and we all know she’s absolutely crazy about you, be it platonically or otherwise. She’ll come to her own decision. And it’ll be the right one for her, be it for better or worse for you. Now don’t go bursting in, proclaiming your love for her, before you explain the truth, because that, my friend, is how you get yourself sucker punched.”

Rowan felt like he’d just been reborn, or at least woken up from a coma. The room was silent, all of them still working through Gavriel’s speech. Until at last, Fenrys, in that way of his, broke the silence,

“Gavriel, my man. That’s some deep shit right there .”

-x-

“Please, please, please let me in.”

“M’afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why not.” Rowan ran his free hand through his hair. 

“The First Daughter is busy.” The agent on the side door of the White House was adamant on not letting him in, her face stoic and unmoving.

“I know Aelin’s schedule and I know for a fact that she is free right now.”

The woman just continued staring straight ahead. 

Rowan sighed, “Look. All I need to do is explain to her what happened, because what she thinks happened is entirely wrong. “

The agent’s eyes flicked to him for a millisecond before flitting back again, and Rowan knew he had her attention.

“I’m not going to try and run past you because I know for a fact you will tase me, but please. I can’t lose my best friend. She’s the one thing I can’t live without. And I fucked up. And now I need to make it right. “

The woman looked at him, her eyes travelling over his face, no doubt gauging his sincerity. She sighed, and he was in.

-x-

“Aelin, please open the door. “Rowan’s head rested against the cool wood, and he cast a glance to the side at the agents there, who were definitely judging him. 

“Please, Aelin, I just want to explain. After that, you can decide whether you still want to be friends with me. But please just let me explain.”

Rowan leant against the door just as it swung open, and he stumbled into the room, lit by fairy lights and candles, the light outside getting darker and darker. Aelin stood in front of him, dressed in… his hoodie and a pair of ratty old men’s boxers, her hair in a messy bun and eyes red rimmed. She sniffed, as though she’d been crying, and Rowan’s heart broke. 

Aelin raised an eyebrow at him, and Rowan smiled internally, glad she had a little bit of fire in her at least. 

“You wanted to talk, “ her voice was scratchy and she cleared her throat, “so talk.”

Rowan rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of where to begin. 

“Um- so. To begin, I’m not dating Remelle. Or-or having sex with her. Or anything you think I am. I was really, totally, utterly drunk. I haven’t built up a tolerance yet, apparently. And um- she kissed me. And my brain didn’t catch up in time. That’s it. I swear.”

Rowan looked up from his shitty explanation- gods he wished he’d planned this out-, to find Aelin rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He sat down on the bed. 

“So um-yeah.” He finished lamely.

“Rowan. You can kiss whoever you want.” Rowan’s heart sunk slightly at the words, “I’m not the boss of you. What I’m really annoyed at is that you didn’t tell me.” Her voice cracked, but she continued hoarsely, “I’m your best friend, you’re supposed to tell me this stuff. And- and, it s-sounds silly, but I wanted to be there when you went to your first party. “ She finished off with a chuckle, sitting on the bed next to him and wiping her nose. 

Rowan turned to her slightly, “I just didn’t want to make you feel like- excluded- I know it’s hard for you to go to those parties, and I know how much you love them.”

“Why did you decide to go anyways? It’s not really your scene.” Aelin nudged him with an elbow, and relief coursed through him at the friendly, teasing gesture. Followed by pure terror as the question sunk in.

“Um- Fenrys.” He said lamely, before adding, “and it was awful. Never doing it again.”

Luckily, Aelin seemed to take it as an answer, and let out a watery laugh. 

“And buzzard-” Aelin said, “you are SO dramatic. I was never going to cut off our friendship. I was going to be pathetically sad and annoyed for a couple of days, and then everything would be back to normal.”

Rowan gaped, and she just smiled sheepishly at him. He rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing her arm, pulling her in tight.

Rowan hugged his best friend, stroking her hair and squeezing her softly. It was enough, he decided. Just having her as a friend. He would take whatever she gave him, and that would be enough. 

“I don’t like fighting.” Aelin’s voice was muffled in his chest.

“Me either,” said Rowan, “lets not do it again.”

Aelin made a small noise and squeezed his waist, and Rowan settled, happy to just hug his best friend for a while.

“I don’t like fighting.” Aelin’s voice was muffled in his chest.

“Me either,” said Rowan, “lets not do it again.”

Aelin made a small noise and squeezed his waist, and Rowan settled, happy to just hug his best friend for a while.

After a couple of minutes, Aelin looked up from where her face was buried in his chest, and Rowan hands stilled in her hair as the moment tensed, the air becoming heavy and intense. Rowan’s heart just about stopped dead in his chest as her gaze flitted to his lips. He inhaled shakily, meeting her gaze again. Her hands were travelling slowly from his lower back up to his shoulders. He barely breathed as he bent over slightly, and pressed his forehead against hers. She didn’t move away. 

“Hi.” He breathed.

“Hi.” She whispered back, looking at the floor and biting her lip.

Rowan’s heart was in his throat. Was he- no. Could he- could he be reading the signs right?

He felt like he might throw up. He dared to whisper, in a fit of impulsivity “Can I kiss you?”

Her beautiful eyes jolted off of the floor and landed on his, and he’d be damned if the hope in them wasn’t the best thing he’d ever seen.

She nodded once. He swallowed, moving his hands to her cheeks, thumbs stroking softly. He leaned in slowly, and her eyes fluttered shut. He stopped a breath away, taking a deep breath before closing the gap.

Their lips touched, once. For a few seconds. But it was the best few seconds of Rowan’s life. It was a simple brush, but gods it undid him. He did it again, lingering a bit longer this time, just getting a feel for it. He pressed a kiss to each side of her mouth, and her eyes flickered behind the lids.

He pulled back, unsure if she wanted him to continue. He got his answer when her hands slipped up from his shoulders to his neck, eyes not once opening, pulling him back forcefully and meeting their lips once again. 

This kiss was like magic. Her lips were soft and pillowy on his as their mouths moved against each other, and he took her top lip between his teeth gently. She moaned, and blood rushed south. He ran the tip of his tongue along her lips, and she opened for him, pressing closer, running her hands through his hair. His hands ran down her sides to her waist, and she was so soft and warm under his fingers that he grinned at the feeling of utter euphoria coursing through him. He could feel her smile against his lips in response, and their teeth clacked together horribly, causing him to laugh into her mouth, Aelin swallowing the sound. He ran his hands down to her thighs and she jumped, her legs wrapping around his waist and her hands going to his cheeks as he held her close. 

They kissed again, deeply and passionately, before they both had to break away because they were smiling too hard. They remained in the same position though, and Rowan watched Aelin’s face as she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his. His lips were tingling and he grinned, a stupid smile of his face as he blushed. 

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing, and Aelin slowly slid down from his waist, still pressing close as Rowan held her hips. 

“Hi.” He breathed, repeating the words from earlier.

“Hi.” Aelin giggled, beaming, and Rowan thought his heart was going to burst from sheer happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did that huh?  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booknerdproblems


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am SO sorry for the wait- I wrote the first half of the chapter, hated it, and was too lazy to rewrite it. Just a heads up, this part.... is not very good. I’m not happy with it, but I wanted to post it so I could just move past it and get onto the next one!

They sat on the bed, back against the headboard, hands intertwined as they grinned. Or at least, until Aelin broke the silence.

“So I guess I was slightly jealous of Remelle when you kissed her.” She sighed. 

“I told you so.”

“But you are the one who kissed her.”

“She kissed me! Big difference.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Aelin shook her head in amusement, and Rowan sighed, glad to see it was all in jest. 

Rowan gingerly rested his head on her shoulder, the angle slightly awkward for his neck. 

“So, I guess we should talk about it.” Aelin started again.

“So I guess we should talk- oh.” Aelin’s voice cut off into a quiet moan as Rowan pressed a soft kiss to her neck, right above her pulse point. 

He did it again, taking some skin between his teeth and tugging gently. Aelin’s head dropped to the side, and she swallowed before speaking again.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation!” 

“And I’m subtly trying to avoid it!” He smoothed his tongue over the point his teeth had abused, following his instinct. It worked. Aelin let out a small noise before weakly hitting him on the shoulder in protest. 

“I know, I know. We should talk. But...later.” Rowan continued, shifting himself over her and attaching his lips to her neck, exploring slowly. He tugged her down a bit beneath him and her hand clutched at his shoulders. He had her hair and the taste of no doubt some sort of moisturiser in his mouth, but it was worth it from the reaction he pried from her, as well as his rapidly escalating situation down below. 

“Knock knock!” A bright voice chirped from the otherside of the door. 

Rowan threw himself off Aelin, but ended up overcompensating as his backside hit the floor. He looked at Aelin, sprawled on the bed and wiping her mouth. The door opened, revealing a smiling Rhoe holding a tray. Rowan flopped back, attempting to make it look like he was on the floor by casual choice but only succeeding in looking like a bemused starfish.

Rhoe stood in the doorway, smile faltering slightly as he looked between the pair. Aelin gave him an innocent smile, and Rowan held his breath as the man seemed to shake it off, coming further into the room. 

He came over to the side of the bed, placing two steaming mugs on Aelin’s bedside.

“Brought you some hot chocolate, it’s super cold out there right now.” The First Gentleman flashed them a grin, “what you guys up to?”

“We- we were just- um- chilling. Chatting. Not much, really.” Aelin stuttered out, Rowan nodding his head mutely in agreement.

“Well alright then, I’ll leave you to it.” Rhoe sent them a quizzical look, before backing out the door, leaving the pair sitting in silence. 

Rowan got up off the floor and collapsed back on the bed. The mood was killed, but Rowan was totally happy as Aelin shuffled over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

They lay there in silence for a while, just content to be in each other's company. 

Rowan pressed a kiss to Aelin’s hair, before opening his mouth, “I was wondering-” He stopped, cleared his throat. It was crazy, how nervous he was to ask this despite the amazing kiss they’d just shared. 

“Yes?” Aelin prompted, pushing herself up onto her elbows and twisting around to face him.

“Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?”

Aelin’s eyebrows crossed, “what are you, speaking Eyllwe?”

Rowan took a deep breath, picking at the skin on his fingers “do you want to go...on a date?”

Gods, it was so hot in here. Maybe he’d got the wrong end of the stick. Maybe she didn’t want a relationship. Oh Mala- what if-

He was broken off his self doubt by the press of her lips on his. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but Aelin pulled away.

“I’d love to go on a date with you, stupid.”

-x-

Rowan looked at himself sideways in the mirror, running a comb through his hair. He was… nervous. Excited. Exhilarated. 

Two days later, and he was taking Aelin out on a date. A date. An actual, real-life date. They hadn’t told any of their friends about the kiss, only that they’d made up. Rowan was glad he’d had the weekend to recoup, before having to face the rumours again on Monday. 

His phone buzzed, and he hurriedly opened up the notification.

_Fireheart, 5:30pm: So, buzzard, where are you taking me?_

Rowan had reservations at a pleasant, smart-clothes-are-requested-but-not-required kind of place, and then had a special treat planned for afterwards. 

_Buzzard, 5:30pm: It’s a surprise ;)_

_Fireheart, 5:31pm: Well then how will I know what to wear?_

_Buzzard, 5:31pm: Dress however you like, fireheart, but bring a warm coat._

_Fireheart, 5:35pm: I’m so sorry Rowan, I actually need to go where we’re going, so they can do a security sweep._

_Buzzard, 5:37pm: 29 Parade Street._

_Fireheart, 5:39pm: I’m sorry again_

_Buzzard, 5:41pm: Don’t worry, Fireheart, I have surprise plans for after.._

_Fireheart, 5:42pm: I hope they’re dirty._

Rowan choked as he read the message, grabbing his wallet and keys before heading out the door. 

_Buzzard, 6pm: On my way._

-x-

Rowan stepped out of the car, crisp air nipping at his skin, heart in his throat as he fiddled with his phone. It was cold, night just beginning to creep in as he waited for Aelin to come down. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long as the door opened and Aelin stepped out. 

She was wearing a dark green slip dress that hit mid-thigh, paired with chunky black boots and gold jewellery everywhere. Her golden hair was in a messy bun, with stray pieces artfully pulled down, framing her face. Her lips were painted deep red, and golden glitter decorated her eyelids.

She looked… Rowan didn’t have the words to describe how she looked. Except that his eyes were fixated on her bare legs.

“Hi.” He said breathlessly. 

Aelin smiled, “Hi.” She sounded almost… shy, which was so unlike Aelin it made Rowan grin. 

She stepped forwards, pulling on a thick winter jacket and gloves, and Rowan blinked, opening the car door for her. He murmured the location to a Secret Service agent who nodded once.

“You look amazing.” He said once he’d started to drive. 

“I know.” Aelin replied smoothly, flashing a sideways smirk at him, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Rowan blushed, cursing his awkwardness. Truth was… he’d been so anxious about what to wear that night he’d asked for his mother’s help, who slapped him over the back of the head for not telling her he was going on a date sooner, before demanding he try on every item his wardrobe had to offer. 

He’d settled on a grey shirt with a black blazer and jeans, and he’d tied his chin-length hair, which he still needed to get cut, up in a bun. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to be cold?” Rowan glanced at her bare legs, before blushing furiously and returning his eyes to the road. 

“I have on flesh-coloured tights.” Aelin explained, “and besides- I’ve got you to keep me warm.” 

Rowan didn't think his face could turn redder, his blush was so strong. He shifted in his seat, gripping the steering wheel tighter as desire tore through him. 

“Sorry.” Rowan whipped his head round, to find Aelin’s eyes firmly on the windshield as she apologised. 

“Whatever for?” Rowan hurried to fix her discomfort. 

“Making you uncomfortable.” Aelin chewed on her lip, looking out the window. 

Rowan’s eyebrows crossed, before realising and laughing disbelievingly. 

“You didn’t- I’m not... uncomfortable.” He sighed.

Aelin looked at him disbelievingly, “Then why’d you do the-” She imitated his seat shuffle dramatically, “when I made a joke?”

Rowan was sure he must be purple by now. “Aelin- that’s not- I mean. I’m not- I’m just.” He sighed, trying to at least make himself comprehensible. 

Aelin looked so confused, and he smiled sheepishly at her. 

“It’s just, when you make...those kinds of jokes.” Mala fucking fry him, he was making this difficult for himself, “it kind of, does some things-”

Aelin let out a bark of laughter, and Rowan looked over at her to find a hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Ohmygods did that turn you on?” Aelin’s voice was muffled by her hand. 

Rowan winced, “No?”

“So earlier, when I sent that text and you didn’t reply…” Aelin’s voice trailed off, and now she was the one blushing furiously. 

“I’m sorry. Gods, that's weird isn’t it- I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m such an idiot.” Rowan cursed himself internally. 

“No, no- Rowan. It’s fine. It’s just. I’d never- thought about the fact that… you know. I might. Like… turn you on.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I mean. You get me hot and bothered all the time, I just never assumed that you…reciprocated it.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence for a beat as Rowan turned into the street. 

“Wait.” Rowan started. “‘Hot and bothered’?” A grin started to spread on his face. 

Aelin had gone bright red. “Shut up, Whitethorn.” 

The pair shared a sheepish smile with each other, right as Rowan pulled into the restaurant.

-x-

The waitress showed them to their table, and Rowan sat, placing his hands on his lap. Then the table. Then fiddled with the cutlery. 

“Rowan… this is… a really nice place.” Aelin began.

“I thought, after all this time… why not have a proper date?” Rowan smiled.

“Yeah but… this is kind of expensive.” Aelin checked the prices on the side of the menu, before meeting his eyes worriedly. 

Gods, she was cute. 

“Oh don’t worry about it.”

“But I don’t want to make you…” She chewed on her bottom lip. Rowan wanted to kiss it.

“Aelin. It’s fine. I can afford it.”

She smiled sheepishly, “How?”

“I um… work here.” 

Aelin’s brows rose, “You work here!?”

“Uh yeah. So I get an employee discount.”

“How am I your best friend and never knew you worked here?”

“You never asked.” Rowan said simply. 

It was true, he worked here most evenings and Saturdays. Aelin didn’t have a job, as the logistics were too complicated for someone who was only seventeen, so Rowan had long guessed it just never crossed her mind to ask. 

Aelin looked down at her napkin, clearly uncomfortable. 

Rowan took her hand from across the table, reproach swimming in her blue eyes as she looked at him.

“I’m really glad I kissed you.”

Aelin’s eyes softened, and then she smirked, “of course you are buzzard, I’m very kissable.”

Rowan just shook his head at her, letting go of her hand and picking up the menu. 

“Hey.” Rowan looked up at the sound of her voice, and she bit her lip adorably, “I’m glad you kissed me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I am so sorry for not having updated in a while! Life has gotten crazy, and I'm afraid it's going to be crazy for a while, but I'll try to be as update-regular as I can!

Three hours later, and their date was going fantastically. Rowan and Aelin, they’d always just...clicked. Conversation never ceased, both of them laughing and joking like they always had, albeit the jokes slightly dirtier. 

One thing Rowan had noticed, however, was a couple in their twenties in the corner, looking over constantly and whispering amongst themselves. 

“Rowan, what is it?” Aelin noticed his eyes straying again, turning around slightly and frowning.

“Nothing, fireheart, just a couple over there keeps staring.”

“Ah.” Aelin smiled at him, slightly sheepish. 

Rowan grinned at her, motioning to the waitress for the cheque. 

“We’re leaving already?” Aelin said, “I haven’t even had dessert.”

Rowan laughed, “the night is still young, my friend.”

Aelin snorted, looking out the window as she started another conversation. Rowan wasn’t focused on her, however, when the peeping couple got up, making their way over to the table. 

“Excuse me?” Aelin’s head whipped around as one of the young women spoke tentatively, “do you think I could get a photo with you?” 

Rowan noticed Aelin’s smile change, becoming slightly more forced, but her eyes remained friendly. He could see the agent standing by the door tense, hand reaching in his jacket, eyes locked on their table.

“Of course,” Aelin replied, standing. 

The young woman turned to him, “would you mind?”

Rowan blinked, “o-of course.” He took the phone, clicking on the camera app. 

“Smile!” He said, his cheeks going bright red with his awkwardness. 

He handed the phone back to the woman, shaking his head at himself as he turned away, Aelin smiled and exchanged pleasantries with the couple, whilst Rowan paid the bill, discount included. He pulled on his coat, holding Aelin’s up for her to slip her arms through. He grinned at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the little door behind a curtain. 

“What are you doing?” Aelin giggled, the sound happy and joyous and tugged at his heartstrings as he pulled her down the corridor. 

Rowan pulled them through a door, and into a wide open kitchen. People were bustling around, and different aromas of fish, spices, meat, all wafted together to make a glorious assault on the senses. He felt Aelin take a deep breath beside him, inhaling the different scents, and he smiled in greeting as a bustling woman shouted his name. 

“Philipa!”

“Rowan!” She came over, smiling an easy smile as she glanced at his date. 

“Phillipa, this is Aelin.” The two smiled at each other.

“The food was absolutely wonderful.” Aelin said, to which Philipa pulled her into a large hug, and Aelin looked somewhat surprised, patting the woman’s back awkwardly. 

“Thank you, darling. Rowan has told me so much about you, he was so excited for his date I could barely get a word in sideways. For someone as stoic as him, I knew you must be extra special for him to say so many words in a row.”

Aelin smirked, giving him a sly glance, before turning back to the chef, “I’m glad to be so inspiring.”

The older woman chuckled before turning to him, handing over a square box she’d been carrying. Rowan noticed Aelin’s curious glance, and he tucked the box into his side with his free hand. When he told Philipa, the head chef, what he’d planned for tonight, she’d immediately offered to help. 

“You kids having a good time?”

Aelin nodded enthusiastically whilst Rowan looked at her, a soft smile spreading across his mouth as he looked at her happy expression. 

“Well, you wouldn’t want to be late, now, would you?” Philipa ushered them towards the door, a mischievous grin on her face as she pushed them out the door.

“See you on Monday, honey!” She shouted at Rowan.

Rowan pulled Aelin towards his car, holding her door open as she entered. 

“Late for what?” Aelin asked.

“Wait and see.” 

-x-

Rowan pulled into the space available, turning down the music blasting through the speakers and turning to Aelin. They were in the middle of a field, cars all around them, fairy lights strung throughout, emitting a soft glare. He could see the cogs turning in her head, and grinned as he saw the exact moment she realised where they were. Her eyes widened, and she whipped her head around to him.

“You brought me to a drive-in!” She squealed.

Rowan smiled softly, “I did.”

“But this is like- my perfect- how-” She stuttered for a while, before leaning her head back and sighing happily. 

She bit her lip, grinning like a madman before bouncing in her seat and turning to him. She leant in for a kiss, and Rowan let himself get lost in it, the gentle press of her lips on his, the tentative exploring of her tongue. 

After a while, he pulled back, breathless, a fierce blush on his cheeks. He reached into the back, pulling out blankets upon blankets, laughing as they got caught on Aelin’s bun, which she promptly took down, giggling as they got themselves organised.

Finally, Rowan reached into the back once more and drew out the box Philipa gave him earlier. He opened it up, turning it around and presenting it to Aelin majestically, her snickering at his antics. 

“Is that- chocolate hazelnut cake!?”

“It is indeed.” 

Philipa had insisted on baking Aelin’s favourite cake the minute he told her about his drive-in idea, and Rowan couldn’t say no. It was a whole cake, albeit on the small side to avoid either of them overdosing on sugar. He presented two forks, and Aelin smiled contendley at him as she took one of them, leaning back in her seat and taking a bit of cake. 

Rowan sat back in his seat just as the screen in front of them flicked to life. The website said it was some romantic comedy Rowan had never heard off. 

“So, what film is it?” Aelin said.

“Uh…”, now Rowan really wished he’d paid more attention to the website. “I think it was called...American… um… No…” His cheeks were flaming as he furiously scrambled through his brain.

Luckily, Aelin just chuckled at him, shaking her head. Rowan sighed in relief.

“Sorry.” He winced.

Aelin just winked at him, energy buzzing off her as she fidgeted, waiting for the countdown to begin. A melody began to play, and the screen started to show ancient-looking artefacts, names of cast and crew being credited before the movie truly began.

As he watched, Aelin’s eyebrows began to nudge inwards, and he frowned.

“What?” He asked warily. 

“The pieces on the screen- they’re things in the White House.”

Rowan watched for a minute, puzzled, before the title of the movie was displayed on the screen. Immediately, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

_The Terrasanien President_ , the screen displayed, in large, cursive, lettering. 

Aelin let out a loud cackle, her eyebrows raised as she looked at him. Rowan wanted to sink into the seat and never be seen again. 

“The Terrasanien President? You are kidding me?” She was laughing, which Rowan took as a good sign. 

“I’m so sorry,” he moaned, running a hand down his face, mortified. Only he would manage to take a girl, who happened to be the First Daughter, to a film named The Terrasanien President. 

Aelin was laughing so hard there were tears in the corner of her eyes, and as Rowan watched, the more he started to smile, then chuckle, then both of them were dying of laughter, struggling for air between fits of cackles. 

-x-

The movie, once they’d both managed to calm their laughter, hadn’t been half bad. It turns out, it wasn’t at all about Aelin’s dad, thank the gods, but about some fictional president who fell in love, and it’s complications with the upcoming election. Now, they were slowly driving home, needing to be home before curfew, but wanted to soak up every last minute with each other. 

“Thank you for an amazing time tonight.” Aelin smiled at him.

“Thank _you_ for making it so amazing.” Rowan kept his eyes on the road, but felt her lean over to press a kiss to his cheek, causing him to blush. 

He had thought long and hard about this date, and was glad she’d had as good a time as him. He’d even asked Aedion what Aelin’s ideal date was, and he was glad the embarrassment and teasing he’d put himself through had paid off. 

He pulled into the grand driveway, and came to a stop, shifting to face Aelin as the car went quiet. The air quickly got awkward, both of them not quite knowing what to say. Aelin shifted to put on her coat, gathering the box with the remaining cake up in her arms.

“I never thought I’d see the day Aelin Galathynius had spare cake.” Rowan chuckled, and in response got a dirty glare.

“Thank Philipa for me, it was so delicious.” 

“I will.” He smiled softly. 

A beat of silence. 

“Well then-” Aelin started, but Rowan leant over and met her mouth with a kiss, swallowing any words about to come out of her mouth. The kiss was gentle, but it quickly became hot and heavy, an underlying current of neediness lingering just beneath the surface, and Rowan groaned as she nipped at his bottom lip, plunging his hand into her hair, reveling in the soft stands wrapped around his fingers. She gasped into his mouth, and he shifted himself onto the very edge of his seat, kissing over her jaw and down her neck.

He was just about to suggest they should not be doing this in such a place when a knock rapped on his window, and he jerked back, heart in his throat. A very uncomfortable-looking Brullo stood outside the window, and he motioned to his watch, banishing all of the delicious heat that had been flooding through his body. 

He looked back at Aelin, who carried a deep blush, wild hair and swollen lips. He grinned, weirdly proud of himself as he looked at her, and she rolled her eyes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before opening her door. 

“See you at school tomorrow.” Was all she said, winking, and he grinned, waving goodbye as she hurried up the steps. 

He was grinning all the way back to his house, where his mother didn’t even berate him for being home late. She probably knew it would be of no use, given the elated mood he was in. 

Aelin Galathynius was a wildfire, and he couldn’t wait to get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The movie is actually a real movie, but it's called the American President, I would defineitley recommend!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @booknerdproblems


End file.
